


Madly

by NightSeira



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSeira/pseuds/NightSeira
Summary: Oswald and his insecurities vs. you and your admiration for him.





	Madly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for wrong grammars, vocabularies, phrases, etc. This is literally my second time writing this long in English. I've been brave! :')

"I'm a murderer."

The raven-haired man looked at the figure sitting opposite him. His gaze was sad, but his face still showed a strong and firm expression.

"I'm a psychopath."

The woman in front of him didn't budge. The man is ready to accept all the risks he will face.

"I'm a monster."

He was very conscious to the fact that he is a jerk. He doesn't even know how many innocent people he had killed. He doesn't even know how many bullets came out of the gun he held.

_He is a very bad person._

"Oswald..."

The woman now looked into his eyes. "I killed many people. Even innocent people," Oswald said again.

"I know."

"Then, why are you still here?"

She did not answer. And by the silence, Oswald was sure.

"... You. You were sent by one of my enemies. To spy on me."

"Oswald!" She stared at him in disbelief.

He glared at her. "What?!"

"Wow. I don't believe it. You just suspected me of being a spy, Oswald. Now what? You want to kill me? Do it!"

Now it's his turn to remained silent. His expression grew sadder. At that moment, his anger approached him.

"So what?! Tell me why you are still beside me after all I can do is only cruel things!"

She grabbed Oswald's hand. Bringing his in her warm hand, staring in Oswald's eyes.

"Oswald Cobblepot. The most handsome man I've ever met. With beautiful freckles in his face and his alluring aquamarine eyes. Someone who falls many times but never gives up, always struggles for what he wants. Someone who will do anything for the people he loves, you prove it to those people who hurt your father and mother," said the woman, kissing the back of Oswald's hand.

"Oswald dear, everyone made mistakes. There is no perfection. Apart from everything you say, you treat me well. You treated me like your queen, Oswald. And I love you for that, for everything you did. As simple as I want to be by your side, see your face every morning when I wake up, and the last thing I wanted to do after a long day is kissing your forehead while telling you good night. Is that even wrong, Oswald? You even accused me as a snitch..." She stared deeply into his eyes. Disappoinment reflected on her face.

"If that's wrong," she released Oswald's hand and stood up. "I'll pack my stuffs right now, alright? I'm lea—"

"No!" Oswald held her arm and grabbed her wrist before she could go. "I'm sorry, dove. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. These days, I was thinking all night long. I was thinking reasons why a smart, beautiful woman like you stayed with me." He rubbed her cheeks smoothly. "You know, my dear... They called me monster. I'm scared it will happen again, someone I trusted would betray and leave me. I-I'm afraid of losing you." He took her into his arm, making a protective hug as he didn't want to let her go.

"Oh, Oswald I won't..." she caressed his shoulder. "Whatever you did, I will never leave you, nor betray you. I promise that, okay?" She cupped his face. "Now wipe out your worries and kiss me."

Oswald took her into a deep kiss. He paused for a moment to whisper on her ear, " I love you. Madly."

She smiled and replied, "As I love you." then brought him into another passionate kiss.


End file.
